


Experimental Charms

by brighidg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brighidg/pseuds/brighidg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose's work with Patented Daydream Charms gives her new ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experimental Charms

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to my betas. I own nothing and JKR, Warner Brothers, and Scholastic Books own everything. I spell the name "Asteria" because that's how JKR spells it in the Weasley Family Tree.

God help her, she would never tire of this.

His mouth latched onto her breast, sucking in the peak, tongue circling her nipple as she rocked against him. She whimpered impatiently as his hard cock slid against her wet folds, teasing her but not entering. "Are you _ever_ going to fuck me?"

"You kiss my son with that mouth?" Draco asked, slapping her lightly on her arse.

"I did more than kiss him with this mouth," Rose nipped at his lower lip, "this morning."

Pulling Draco closer by the back of his neck, she crushed her lips against his and sucked his tongue into her mouth. Rose sighed, remembering how she had done the same with Scorpius' cock, how he had whispered her name as she curled her tongue around him.

"Rose?" came an agonized voice from the corner. She turned to find Scorpius standing in the doorway of her bedroom; he'd come home earlier than expected. The entire room seemed to fade and blur as she took in the sight of him, the enormity of the betrayal hitting him like a hex. " _Dad?_ I can't believe this..."

Draco's hands fell away from her and she was surprised at the restraint it took not to push her away from him. Sliding off of him, she walked towards Scorpius, not bothering to grab her robe. Despite his hurt and anger, he couldn't resist looking at her, eyes traveling down her body as she advanced. Rose pressed against him, her hip brushing against his half-hard cock as she kissed him.

"Don't," he murmured as she palmed him through his trousers. Trying to pull away, his back hit the wall. In well-practiced moves, Rose quickly undid his buckle and top buttons, pushing down the zip with her forearm, and she slipped her hand inside to grasp his cock.

Stroking him lightly, she ran her tongue and teeth over his neck. “You said when you came home you'd do anything I wanted.”

“You can't... you can't expect—”

The rest of the sentence was lost in a groan as Rose dropped to her knees, pulling his trousers and pants down with one hand as she guided him into her mouth with the other. She swallowed him slowly – inch by inch – till he was canting his hips. From the way his fingers ran through his hair and the look of lust mixed with anguish on his face, Scorpius had already conceded this fight to her. Sucking on the tip before releasing it with a wet pop, she ran her tongue over the length, eyes on Draco all the while.

Letting go of Scorpius, she walked over to the edge of bed and smirked at Draco as he jerked off. Facing Draco, Rose knelt down on all fours, listening as Scorpius shed his clothing, and waiting.

“You're absolutely filthy,” Draco said softly to her, shocked by this display. Yet, he still moved closer when she beckoned to him with the crook of her finger.

Behind her, Scorpius grasped her hips and thrust in roughly without preamble. Rose cried out in pleasure and pain as he pounded her before slowing his movements to long, languid strokes that made her moan. Resting her weight on her left forearm, she took Draco into her mouth, sucking him off as Scorpius fucked her. Giving a strangled gasp at the image, Scorpius' cock twitched inside her and she knew none of them would last much longer.

***

Rose entered the shop with a swing in her step. Scorpius had decided to return yesterday's favor by waking her up with his mouth against her folds, licking and fingering her till she came. Since she had started experimenting with the modified Patented Daydream Charms, she found she couldn't get enough of her fiancé. They'd had sex at least twice a day for the past week and Rose was still left wanting more.

Of course, Scorpius had wondered what exactly was happening in these Patented Daydream Charms that had her so randy but she would never tell him.

“Dare I ask what has you in such a good mood this morning?”

Rose turned to spot her cousin Roxy behind her, her once long hair now cropped short.

“Your hair!”

Roxy ducked her head, her Fwooper feather earrings swinging as she did. “I got tired of all the Straightening Charms and the potions and decided my hair needed a break. What do you think?”

“I love it. It brings out your eyes.”

“So any improvements with the charms?” her cousin asked, leaning against the counter as she faced Rose.

“Well, there was a background this time but it would still blur and fade. No change with uh, the people involved.”

Roxy raised a brow. “Do I want to know?”

“No.”

“And you used a familiar setting?”

“Same one as always – my flat.”

Disappointed but not surprised, Roxy admitted, “I had the same problems with mine. I don't know what we're doing wrong. I asked my dad to look it over but he can't figure it out either.”

A few months prior, Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes had asked its customers what changes they would like to see in their products. For the Patented Daydream Charm line, people wanted something that expanded beyond the fourteen scenarios they already had available so the three had been working on one that would allow the user to control every aspect including the setting. Unfortunately, while they'd fixed a lot of the quirks, they still couldn't make the settings anywhere as vivid as they were in the pre-made versions. They had hoped that the unfamiliar settings they were imagining were the problem but even changing to familiar ones hadn't helped much.

Roxy sighed. “I have a few ideas on what we could try. What do you think about using a – oh, looks like you have company.”

She nodded towards the door and Rose turned in time to see Scorpius enter. Before she could ask, he held up a brown bag. “You forgot your lunch.”

“My hero,” she murmured, kissing him.

“I wouldn't leave you at the mercy of fattening take-away.” A week ago, she had purchased her wedding dress; it was an exquisite confection of silk and lace, and Rose wanted it to fit as well on her wedding day as it did the first time she tried it on. There were spells to take the dress in or out but they would likely ruin the lacework, her Grandmum had warned.

Rose beamed up at him, truly touched at how he remembered all these silly little details that mattered to her. Wrapping her arms around him, she hugged him close. “I'm so lucky.”

“Not as lucky as I am,” he said, rubbing his nose against hers.

“Be right back, have to vomit,” Roxy interjected, walking into the backroom.

“I thought she'd never leave.” With those words, Scorpius kissed her soundly, tongue sliding against hers and moaning as her breasts brushed against his chest. They broke apart after a few minutes, Rose resting her head on his shoulder.

“I wish you could stay.” She knew he couldn't, that he had to be at the Ministry in a few minutes.

“You'll see me tonight,” he answered, brushing his lips against her brow. “What time should I be at your flat?”

“Six.” At his surprised look, she protested, “I want to look good. It's an important night for you.”

Scorpius had finished his Auror training and the Ministry was holding a dinner for the new Aurors. She had bought a slinky black dress just for the occasion.

“Fine. Six it is.” He gave her a quick peck on the lips. “Mind if I use your Floo?”

“Feel free.” She reluctantly let him go. “Roxy should be finished gagging.”

“See you tonight, luv,” he tossed over his shoulder as he walked towards the backroom.

“See you.”

***

It had begun the same way it always had.

Rose stepped out of the shower, the scent of jasmine hanging in the air as she slipped into her dressing gown. After combing her hair, she picked up her wand to dry it and heard a knock at the door. Expecting Scorpius, she found Draco at the door.

From there, the daydream could go many different ways. Sometimes it was mutual, their eyes would lock and they would kiss, losing themselves in the passion. Sometimes Draco made the first move, voice low and pressing against her as his hand cupped her breast and the other slid between her thighs, ignoring her feeble protests until she was spreading her legs for him. Sometimes it was she who was the aggressor, boldly straddling his lap as she sucked on his neck and cupped his erection through his trousers. Draco would then curse her for doing this to his son while gripping her hips and bucking against her.

That's the turn the daydream had taken today. It ended with Rose on the floor, one leg hooked around Draco's shoulder as both he and Scorpius took turns licking her clit until finally Scorpius moved up her body, sucking on her breasts while Draco fucked her with his fingers.

She came sobbing into Scorpius' mouth, Draco's tongue still flicking against her. Closing her eyes, the temperature in the room dropped as the daydream slipped away from her. The smell of jasmine hung in the air and the cool water she was sitting in made her shiver. Rose opened her eyes. “Fuck.”

Scorpius was going to be here any minute and she hadn't even dressed.

***

“I really didn't think this dinner would have so many speeches,” Pansy Parkinson complained, wrinkling her nose as she checked her reflection with her compact. She, Asteria, and Draco all had their backs turned to the couple. “I was hoping Weasley's would be the last.”

“Yes, well, as I learned four years ago when I invited you into my bed and you wound up stealing my wife, things don't always go as you hoped,” Draco drawled.

Rose stopped dead in her tracks, shooting a worried glance at Scorpius. The “hows” and “whys” of the Malfoys' divorce and Asteria's relationship with Pansy had always been a mystery. Until now.

Scorpius looked aghast. “I did not need that information.”

His mum turned around and spotted them, unaware that they had overheard their discussion. Hurrying over, Asteria hugged him tightly. “Scorpius, darling, so good to see you.”

“Congratulations!” Pansy chimed in, raising her nearly empty champagne flute. “Shall I get you something to drink; the waiter just passed by--”

“No, actually, I have to go get ready for my speech. It will be right after the next dance. Top of the class and all,” he said with a small smile.

“How nice,” Pansy said smoothly, the grin on her face a bit stiff. “Clever of them to spread them out so as to prolong the fun.”

“You promised me the next dance,” Rose said softly. Between dinner, the speeches, and talking to everyone she hadn't had a chance to dance with him yet.

“The first one after the speech, I swear.” Then with a gesture towards his father, he added, “Maybe my dad could take my place for the next song?”

Draco looked as if he'd rather sit through a hundred more speeches than do that, but he forced a tight grin on his face. He would do it because Scorpius asked him to.

“I'd be happy to,” he agreed in a voice that sounded anything but. Draco extended a hand and she took it, following him to the dance floor where he gingerly put his hand to her waist. The pair danced in an uncomfortable silence, Draco's eyes wandering up to her hair every so often. She'd worn it up but loose and a little messy, just how Scorpius liked it.

After a minute of this, Rose was about to ask if she had something in her hair when Draco said suddenly, “You were late.”

Blinking in confusion, she nodded. “Yes, My fault. I was running behind when Scorpius arrived. We had to hurry to get her.”

A look of understanding flitted across his features. “That explains your hair.”

Rose stopped dancing. “No, I did this.”

“On _purpose_?”

“Of course, on purpose.” The song had ended and out of the corner of her eyes, she could see her Uncle Harry heading towards the podium.

Instead of looking abashed or apologizing, Draco pulled his face into an exaggerated expression of surprise, eyebrows shooting up and the corners of his mouth tugging down. All he said before returning to his table was, “Huh.”

***

The rest of the dinner followed in much the same manner with Draco either ignoring her or making thinly-veiled insults about her and her family when Scorpius was out of earshot. After asking when she would find a “real” job, he had suggested she ask her parents to set her up with a nice position at the Ministry since they'd managed to find jobs there for the rest of her family. Asteria had overheard this and chided her ex-husband for his behavior, later taking Rose aside and apologizing. She had thought Draco was in a strop because she and Pansy were there. While Rose was sure that hadn't helped, she knew it was because Draco had never liked her or her family.

Being reminded of that was liberating.

It wasn't because she had held out hope for something happening between them. That was the last thing Rose wanted. Draco was safe precisely _because_ they would never be together. He didn't like her, she wasn't his usual type – a pure-blooded brunette who oozed sex appeal – and Scorpius was the only person in the world he did love. Draco Malfoy would never choose the half-blooded child of a Weasley and a Muggle-born over his own flesh and blood.

And she didn't want him to.

Not only did she love Scorpius but Rose honestly couldn't comprehend the kind of idiot masochist who – having a choice between the two – would choose Draco. The elder Malfoy was still the same selfish, childish git her dad had always said he was, and while he was no longer a Voldemort supporter, his opinions on blood superiority hadn't changed much. He was a wholly unlikable person.

Having him prove that again at the dinner had freed her. Rose hadn't realized how much she'd been holding back in her fantasies even without intending to.

Soon after the dinner, she had daydreamed about tying Draco to her bed, sucking him till he was hard and then lowering herself on him, fucking him but not letting him come. Instead, she had pulled off him before she had climaxed and had knelt over him on all fours. Scorpius had fucked her from behind while Draco's cock slid along her belly as he tried to buck his hips against her, looking for release.

A few days later, her mind had decided Draco should have a more active role as the villain of the piece. That daydream had featured Scorpius bound to a chair, erection pressing insistently against his trousers as he watched his father have his way with her. Even with Draco's hand too tight around her throat, all she could feel were desire and guilt as she opened her legs wider for him, knowing Scorpius could see how wet she was from Draco's touch. He had thrust his fingers into her mouth and she had eagerly sucked them clean, tongue sliding around as she swallowed them as if it were his cock between her lips. After teasing her and bringing her to the brink over and over again, Rose had begged him to fuck her and he had. Hand slowly squeezing her throat, he had pounded her hard, leaving her wanting to come as much as she wanted that next breath.

That particular daydream had left her feeling off-balance for a couple days after. Yet, she couldn't help but be pleased in the progress they were making with the charms. The chair Scorpius had been bound to and the window behind him – complete with its night sky – had been almost as clear as he had.

***

“Do you think it could be connected with scent?” Roxy asked, chin resting on her hand as she leaned over the counter.

Rose nodded. “That's what I was thinking.”

Without going into details, she had just told her cousin that the last time she had used the daydream charm, she could smell the pumpkin tarts her neighbor across the hall was baking. While her having been blind-folded in her imagination had probably made all her other sense more acute, there hadn't been any other bleed-through from the real world. The only sounds she had heard was the wet sound of skin against skin mingled with her own sighs and the words both men had whispered to her. All she remembered feeling was the exquisite sensation of being entwined between the two of them, unsure of whose hands were trailing along her inner thighs, whose lips were at her breast and at the back of her neck and whose cock was pressing against her.

Chewing her bottom lip, Rose asked, “What if we tried a few smell-suppressing spells to get rid of anything that's not part of the daydream?”

“That could work. I'm also going to ask my dad what he used in the Flavor-Full Flavor-Change Bubble-Gum. If taste and scent are connected...”

“Whatever he uses to make the flavor change can be used to make the scents in the daydream change,” Rose finished.

“Precisely. If we're lucky we can get this sorted before Christmas and _finally_ move onto something else.” Roxy looked at her cousin, taking in her coat and overnight bag. “I'm guessing I shouldn't owl you at your flat this weekend.”

“No, it's Scorpius' birthday and we're having dinner with his dad. I'll probably spend the weekend at the manor with him.”

“He _still_ hasn't moved out?”

Rose shrugged. “Scorpius feels bad about leaving his dad alone. He's the only family he has.”

“You're both going to wind up living at the manor if you're not careful.”

Truth be told, Rose wouldn't mind that so much. The place was big enough that they could avoid his dad, except during mealtimes, and there would be no rent. Her parents would hate the idea, however, and she didn't want to deal with their reactions.

“It's just one weekend.” She slung her bag over her arm. “I'll see you Monday.”

***

Covering her mouth with the back of her hand, Rose tried to muffle her cries. Every whimper and moan seemed amplified in the large bedroom, making it seem as if the sound would carry down the halls.

“Don't,” Scorpius murmured, grabbing her hand away from her mouth. She laid on his bed, legs hooked over his shoulders with him settled between her thighs as he teased her with his tongue. The feel of his hot breath against her made her squirm and she arched off the bed as he _finally_ began lapping at her clit; though, it was still too slow and too soft.

“You are such a bloody tease.” Her whine turned into a growl as his short blond hair slipped through her fingers, making it impossible for her to hold him in place. Scorpius ignored this, pushing his tongue inside her, thrusting in and out till Rose was rolling her hips. Then he pulled away and Rose whimpered in frustration as he kissed his way up her body, taking time to nip at her breasts, gently pulling at her nipples with his teeth before soothing each with his tongue. She curled one leg around him as he licked her collarbone, kissing her neck and chin before recapturing her mouth.

“Think I'm a tease, do you?” Holding his cock in his hand, he rubbed the tip against her clit before pushing just the head into her cunt. He repeated this again and again, thrusting in a little further each time, keeping his strokes slow and shallow. Feeling as if she might go mad at this rate, she wrapped her legs around his waist and bucked against him quickly, hoping to make him go faster. Instead he sat up, grabbing her hips and holding onto them as he resumed his steady pace.

“Please... please,” she breathed between moans. She didn't bother trying to stifle them, not caring if they did echo down the hall, only noticing the way Scorpius bit his lower lip as he tried to maintain his control. Rose ran her hands over her body, pinching and rolling her nipples between her fingers before moving one hand lower to rub her clit. He groaned at the sight, removing his hands from her hips to grab her wrists and pin them over her head as he kissed her.

“Maybe next time I'll tie you up,” he said against her lips, before dipping his tongue between them. “I'll tease you until you're wet and begging me to fuck you.” His movements had again slowed to shallow thrusts and Rose arched underneath him, breasts rubbing against his chest. “And I will, over and over again until you're screaming my name.” Writhing in his grasp, she bit his jaw and neck, teeth hitting his as she kissed him. He released her wrists, cupping her face in his hands as his tongue swept her mouth.

Just as he broke off the kiss, Rose flipped them over. She laughed at the look of surprise on Scorpius' face and his eyes rolled back into his head as he moaned. Grabbing his hands, she placed them on her hips once again and started moving. The pace was fast and brutal and she knew she'd have bruises in the morning. Her cries turned into a steady keening when Scorpius began suckling on her right breast and she bucked against him twice more before screaming his name as her orgasm overtook her.

Trembling with the exertion of holding herself up, she whimpered when Scorpius came, gasping his “I love you,” before slumping bonelessly against the bed. Rose lay on top of him, tasting the sweat on his neck as she kissed him softly and whispered, “I love you too.”

They stayed like that for a few moments and Rose was tempted to fall asleep with the sound of Scorpius' heartbeat in her ear and his arms wrapped around her. However, a familiar pressure low in her belly and the sticky wetness on her thighs made her sit up and slide off him.

“Time to bolt to the loo?” Scorpius asked with a grin, reaching for their wands on the nightstand. He handed Rose hers and performed a few simple Cleaning Charms with his, Rose doing the same.

“One of the many joys of being a witch, I tell you.” She plucked his shirt off the floor and slipping it on, quickly redid the buttons and pulled her hair out from under the collar. “You know, if you honestly expect me to move in here, you'll need to get an interior designer to move around some of the toilets. It's bloody ridiculous I have to go all the way down the hall.”

Scorpius responded exactly the way she knew he would. “If you're serious, I will.”

“Hmph.” She opened the door, stepping out into the hall as the door swung shut behind her and stopped right in tracks.

Ahead of her, his back turned, was Draco Malfoy, hastily heading towards the stairs.

Mind buzzing, she watched him descend the stairs before she made her way down the hall. Draco's room was in the opposite wing of the manor. Scorpius' bedroom was at one end of the hall with the only other room being the toilet. Every other room down the hall was completely empty.

She wondered how long he'd been standing there.

***

On Saturday, when they were alone in the library, she surprised Scorpius by dropping to her knees and sucking him off. He repaid the favor by hoisting her onto his father's desk and licking her till she was grinding against him, screaming his name, then fucking her.

She laughed when she saw they had left the door open.

On Sunday, before they left, she and Scorpius sat down to brunch with Draco during the middle of which he left to answer a Floo-Call.

“Forgive me,” he said, upon re-entering the room. “That was the Abbott's Woodworking Shop. I had owled them this morning about having my desk revarnished.”

Those last words were delivered with a pointed look to Rose. She raised her brow and smirked in return.

***

“Brilliant work, you two,” George said as he showed them the box design for the newest version of the Patented Daydream Charms. “I admit, I wasn't sure if you'd be able to make your idea work but you proved me wrong.”

“It was Roxy's idea,” Rose admitted, watching her uncle beam proudly at his daughter.

“Rose did nearly all the testing,” Roxy said with a sly glance. “I think she's going to miss it.”

Rolling her eyes, Rose put on a good show of finding that ridiculous. It was true though. Her last daydream had begun differently than the rest, starting with her and Scorpius making love. In the fantasy, she had slipped into her dressing gown afterwards and stepped out into her living room to find Draco palming himself through his trousers. She had then walked up to him, cupped his erection, and offered to help. He pulled her onto the couch where she undid his flies and – still wet with desire and Scorpius' come – sunk down onto him.

“If that's the case, Rosie, you're always free to help me test out the Farting Fudge.”

Rose laughed. “No, thank you.”

***

Stepping out of the shower still smelling of jasmine, Rose grabbed a towel. After drying off, she slipped into her dressing gown and combed her hair. Scorpius was on his way over with dinner and she wasn't even certain she should bother getting dressed. Picking up her wand to dry her hair, she heard a knock.

She loosely tied the belt of her dressing gown and shot a scowl at the broken Floo as she hurried towards the door. The smile she wore slid off her face as she opened the door to find Draco and not Scorpius there.

“Is my son here? I needed to speak with him.” His eyes moved down to her chest, his mouth parting slightly. She followed his gaze to find that from this angle her gown was open just enough to give Draco a good side view of her breast right up to the hardened nipple.

“No,” she said, those words bringing his eyes up to hers. “He's running late.”

“Ah.”

Out of morbid curiosity more than anything, Rose added, “You can wait for him here if you like.”

“Is that so?” His upper lip curled into a sneer. He entered her flat, shoulder brushing hers. “How very kind of you.”

Once she closed the door, Draco grabbed her tightly around the waist and hissed her ear, “I don't know what game you think you're playing, but I'd tread carefully if I were you.”

Heart pounding, she turned her head to look at him, face an inch from his. “I have no idea what you're talking about.”

“Your little performance in my library. You sounded like a two-Galleon whore.”

“So exactly your type then?” she asked with mirthless laugh. A thrill ran through her when she pressed against his erection and heard him choke back a gasp. Rose continued, “Did you stand out there, cock in hand, wishing it were you? I saw you outside Scorpius' bedroom.”

He kissed her hard, hand moving down to cup her breast, making Rose moan into his mouth. Turning her around, Draco pulled the dressing gown off of her and pushed her up against the wall, his hand sliding between her thighs.

“Wet already?” he murmured, pushing two fingers inside her. Rolling her hips as he crooked his fingers, she quickly undid his flies. “You're so eager for it, you would have spread your legs for the first man who walked through that door, wouldn't you?”

“When did it start? I know that wasn't the first time you listened to us.” She knew no such thing but the look on her face told her she was right. Grasping his cock, with one stroke she had him sliding into her hand. “Before we got engaged? When we were in Hogwarts?”

“I always told him he could do better,” he growled as he pinned her against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he thrust inside. “Someone from a better background... better family... better looking...”

She kissed up his throat, nipping at his earlobe before whispering, “I always knew that Scorpius would have the bigger cock.”

Draco huffed, smashing his lips against hers. Fingers digging into his shoulders, she sucked his tongue into her mouth as she grinded against him.

The door opened suddenly and a familiar voice called out, “Rose, I'm home--”

 __

The End.


End file.
